The New Kid
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt Hummel never expected that he'd find someone at McKinley like his Finn, Rachel, Tina or Mike. He never expected that a chance encounter with an interesting new kid would lead to anything special. Nor did he think that it would turn his life and lives of the whole Glee Club around. Boy, was he wrong. When he finds himself falling for a player, everything changes for him. R&R!</html>
1. First Encounter

**The New Kid**

_This story starts during the episode "Britney/Brittany" (Season 2, Episode 1) of Glee, obviously. It's semi-canon from then on (for Glee, at least). Rated for future suggestive and sexual content, language, violence, and references to drugs and alcohol, etc. I'll try to keep it as in character as I can, given the plot._

_All pairings are canon, aside from Mello/Kurt, which is before Blaine's time so it's all cool. Klaine is still my OTP, I'm just trying to dabble in a little bit of different stuff. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee, Death Note, or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was <em>beyond<em> furious.

He was downright pissed off! And everyone who knew him would know that he rarely curses. And when he does it's only when he's really, _really_ annoyed. Mr. Schue could be such a jerk sometimes! He understood the fact that Britney Spears wasn't considered a golden girl in pop culture by any means, she was no Mother Teresa, and she'd had her fair share of problems. But why did that matter? Didn't Glee Club make a habit of trying to separate the music from the artists?

Walking down the hallway, he stepped outside to get some fresh air and calm himself down before he had to go to the Principal's office.

This was so frustrating and stressful - not a single person in the choir room wanted to do the songs that their teacher did. He always seemed to force his likes and interests on them, but he was living in the past! Hadn't they been right the other times they told him what students wanted? Like last year, when they performed "Push It". The students loved their performance, because it wasn't _freaking_ disco.

Ugh.

"It's so not fair." He muttered to himself, exhaling deeply and trying to relax, feeling the chilly September breeze cool him down slightly.

Having thought he was alone, he jumped suddenly when he heard a silky smooth voice speak up, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that _life isn't fair_, sweetheart?"

Turning slightly, he blinked in surprise at the unfamiliar person standing there.

If he didn't have a keen eye, and hadn't heard him speak, he might have assumed this person to be female. He was quite tall, about 5'10'' or so, with sleek, wispy golden blonde hair - a few shades darker than Quinn's - that fell into a short medium-length bob cut, nearly touching his shoulders, and bangs falling into his brilliant turquoise eyes. He had a flawless complexion with sun-kissed skin. He looked to be about eighteen.

Kurt had to force himself not to stare at this stranger. Not just because he was hot - and he was, extremely - but because of his outfit. He didn't come across many guys bold enough to wear that sort of thing to school. He had semi broad shoulders and toned arms that were visible because of his black leather vest that was totally an authentic Alexander McQueen piece, and skin-tight, dark red low-riding leather pants which accentuated his narrow hips, tucked into a pair of lace up platform boots.

He had nice taste.

When several long moments passed and the brunette was too busy staring at the stranger's outfit to reply to him, the blonde smiled a little. "What's wrong, honey? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um... I...uh..." Kurt fumbled over his words, trying to think of a reply. "I...haven't seen you around before." He finally said, lamely, unable to come up with anything better.

He laughed, and it sounded musical to the Gleek, "That's because I just transferred this morning. My name is Mihael Keehl, but you can call me Mello. What's your name?"

"Kurt...Kurt Hummel, is my name." He blurted out quickly before he could lose his voice again.

Mihael or...er, Mello's arresting blue eyes twinkled at that, "Kurt, hmm? That's German, roughly translates into "courageous" or "honesty"." He stated, and when Kurt just stared blankly at him, he became sheepish, brushing a strand of hair out of his face with long, slender fingers, "Sorry, irrelevant I know. So, what exactly is so unfair?"

At the reminder of why he was standing out in the cold in the first place, Kurt's gaze darkened, "My music teacher is an uncultured, out of touch dictator." He huffed, and the blonde grinned a little.

"Aren't most teachers like that?" he chuckled.

"Well... he's not exactly my teacher, he coaches the Glee club here and with his constant stuck-in-the-past ways he's going to simultaneously run our group even further down the high school food chain and make us lose Sectionals this year." He paused, and a blush flittered across his face, "And I'm rambling to a stranger, wonderful."

"We know each other's names now. That makes us acquaintances, not strangers." Mello pointed out with a small grin, "You're in Glee club? Pretty cool. So you sing, dance and perform, that sort of thing?"

Kurt blinked. Cool? No one had ever called it that before. "Yeah... pretty much. Well, when Schuester isn't giving every solo to that loud mouth Rachel and neglecting the fact that there are other talented people on the team, than yes."

"That bites. If your speaking voice is any indication I think you must be a pretty fantastic singer." He said, and Kurt was once again taken by surprise, a bright blush searing over his cheekbones. It had to be obvious, given how pale his skin is, but if Mello noticed he didn't give any indication.

"Er... thanks?"

"Don't worry, it's definitely a compliment." Mello said, before glancing upwards at the sky, "Looks like it'll rain soon. I'd better head off. Hope to see you around, Kurt." He said with another breathtaking smile.

"S-Sure." Damn it, now he was stuttering. "It was nice meeting you, Mihael."

"Mello." The blonde reminded him with a grin, before turning and strutting off, leaving Kurt to quickly duck back indoors to avoid staring at the guy's rear end.

"That was weird." He murmured to himself. He wasn't sure anyone his age had ever been so...civil to him before. Not to mention his attitude seemed overall flirty.

But he probably just imagined that.

Letting loose a deep sigh, Kurt turned and stalked off towards Figgins' office, a small smile on his face that wasn't present before.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? This is my version of a non-mafia Mello. I imagine him to be just as cocky and confident, but also humorous and engaging. Maybe even flirtatious and charming. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me if you enjoyed it! I love constructive criticism.**


	2. Hospital Haziness

**The New Kid**

_This story begins during the episode "Britney/Brittany" (Season 2, Episode 1) of Glee, obviously. It's semi-canon from then on (for Glee, at least). Rated for future suggestive and sexual content, language, violence, and references to drugs and alcohol, etc. I'll try to keep it as in character as I can, given the plot._

_All pairings are canon, aside from Mello/Kurt, which is before Blaine's time so it's all cool. Klaine is still my OTP, I'm just trying to dabble in a little bit of different stuff. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee, Death Note, or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like some horrible, dark nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. His dad was...in the hospital.<p>

Mr. Schue's and Miss Pillsbury's words kept sounding over and over again in his head on the way to the hospital.

_Dad. _

_Hospital. _

_Heart attack. _

_Cause undetermined. _

_Not conscious._

"I can't breathe." He blurted out, his heart racing and his words came out gasped and panicky.

"Calm down, Kurt. Deep breaths. Look, we're here now!" the redheaded guidance councilor said, worriedly, as his teacher parked the car.

Kurt all but flung himself out of the vehicle, which was a deathtrap anyways, and rushed burst into the hospital foyer with the teachers on his tracks. He started asking the receptionist questions, speaking so fast she didn't seem to understand. He only stopped when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder, "Kurt, why don't you go sit down? I'll see if they'll send a doctor to talk to us, okay?"

Nodding numbly, the seventeen-year-old shuffled over to the waiting area and unceremoniously flopped down into it. What was going to happen now? What if Burt was dead? How would he break the news to Carson? To Carole? They'd be devastated. So would he, what would happen to them? He was too young to live on his own, the state would never allow it.

No... he couldn't lose his father too.

Taking a deep breath and trying to stop himself from jumping to conclusions, Kurt put his head down and closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down, while blinking back tears.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He could occasionally hear Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester speaking to one another, and once he felt a gentle hand rubbing his back, but he tuned everything else out.<p>

Until he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't give a crap about your bullshit "Family members only" policy! He's my best friend and either you tell me where he is or I'll tear this goddamn place apart and find him myself!"

He lifted his head, and stared. It was the new kid he had met last Tuesday, the hot blonde guy. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a Marc by Marc Jacobs hooded black leather jacket with combat boots.

"Mello." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the boy's unusual nickname just left his lips as soon as he realized who it was.

The blonde teenager spun on his heel with an irritated scowl, which disappeared into a surprised expression when he saw Kurt. He recognized him, clearly, and saw how awful he looked too.

He strutted over to the brunette and sat down, crossing his legs. He still seemed irritated, but now more curious than anything. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" He seemed to ignore the presence of the teacher and councilor, also ignoring the way they stared at him after his outburst.

"My...my Dad, h-he had a heart attack." Kurt had to bite down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling. He was so, so scared right now. Staring straight at the wall ahead, he didn't noticing the man's blue eyes soften slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that." No 'he'll be okay', or 'everything will be all right', or anything else that someone might say in that situation.

Kurt appreciated the simplicity of it. But right now he was happy to talk plenty, because he needed the distraction or he might start crying right then and there. "...What are you here for? You seemed...upset."

Mello let loose a long sigh, and nodded slightly, "My best friend has been hospitalized here for the last few months. The staff doesn't like me too much because every time I come here I have to fight to see him, since I'm not his family." By his tone alone, Kurt could tell that he wanted to say "biological" family. He clearly cared about this person.

They sat there talking quietly for a little while, and when Kurt couldn't handle just sitting there anymore, he stood up and started to pace, feeling his teachers' and Mello's eyes on him as he did so. He kept it up for about fifteen minutes before sitting down again.

He hated feeling so helpless.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer, as a doctor with a clipboard soon approached their group.

"Where is he?" He asked, almost shaking. "Is he...dead?" So much for not jumping to conclusions.

"No. He's alive." They held their breath. There was more. "But I'm sorry, I don't have any other good news-"

Kurt was already pushing past him, desperately, "I want to see him."

"He hasn't regained consciousness."

Mello watched the confusion sweep across their faces. This was bad. "I thought he had a heart attack?" Mr. Schue asked, blinking.

The doctor nodded, confirming it was true. "Brought on by an arrhythmia, which caused a lack of blood flow to his brain." The blonde knew that was really bad, but hopefully Kurt wouldn't. Hopefully he had been brought to the hospital right away, and didn't get any brain damage from the deprivation of oxygen.

At the blank expressions on the other three's faces, the man continued, "That's what made him lose consciousness and what's keeping him comatose. We have him on Lidocaine, but there's no guarantees they're going to work or what kind of damage was done to his brain by the lack of oxygen." The leather-clad teen cursed inwardly. Definitely not good news.

"I don't understand...what you're saying." Kurt said, nearly hysterical. He was about to ask the doctor when his father would wake up - because he _would_ wake up, right? - when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Mello.

"It means your Dad's in a coma, Kurt." He said, his voice quiet. "There's no telling when he'll wake up." Better to give it to him straight then have him thinking his father was just asleep and would wake up with a shake and a 'hello'.

"No..." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and unconsciously leaned back against the other teenager, tears streaming down his face already as the doctor watched them sympathetically.

"J-Just take us to him, now." Mr. Schuester asked, but Mello held up his hand, "If it's okay with Kurt, I'd like to go with him instead. We're...friends." That was weird to say, truthfully he only had one friend, Matt. But right now he thought Kurt could use someone at his side, having his teachers there might make it more uncomfortable.

Kurt's hazel-blue eyes flashed up at Mello, stunned, instead of replying verbally (he thought he was beyond it at this point), he nodded his head, feeling numb all over again.

Mello squeezed the brunette's shoulder again, and his fierce stare was on the doctor, "Room number. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit emotional for me even though I've never had a relative go to the hospital for a heart attack. I was trying to portray the shock Kurt probably felt when he heard. The next chapter will most likely have: Carson - Kurt's twin brother (in my world), an angry and hurt Finn, religious stuff, a motorcycle, and so forth. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Friendship & Motorcycles

**The New Kid**

_This story starts during the episode "Britney/Brittany" (Season 2, Episode 1) of Glee, obviously. It's semi-canon from then on (for Glee, at least). Rated for future suggestive and sexual content, language, violence, and references to drugs and alcohol, etc. I'll try to keep it as in character as I can, given the plot._

_All pairings are canon, aside from Mello/Kurt, which is before Blaine's time so it's all cool. Klaine is still my OTP, I'm just trying to dabble in a little bit of different stuff. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee, Death Note, or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>As soon as they had reached the room number the doctor had given them, Mello let go of Kurt's shoulder and spoke, "Go on, I'll wait out here for you, kay?" It was a bit surprising, but he nodded, extremely grateful that the blonde wouldn't insist on being in the room with him or 'comforting' him.<p>

He said a very quiet "thank you" before heading into his father's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the hallway, Mello was contemplating the pale brunette boy. It was strange, he was never that nice to anyone, except for Matt. Hell, he didn't even treat his adoptive parents that kindly.<p>

Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to lose a family member.

Still, the kid was a stranger. Granted he was a super hot one, but Mello wasn't too into taking advantage of his type. He was gay, and he never made an attempt to hide who he was. He was also completely unashamed of his promiscuity, and relationships definitely were not his thing. Neither was abstinence or sobriety, as his current family could attest to.

At the moment he felt some kind of obligation to help Kurt out, and not because he had an ulterior motive. Weird.

Well, at least until Kurt's father was out of the hospital, alive or dead.

After that, he'd totally try to get into the kid's pants.

* * *

><p>Mello looked up when Kurt stepped out of the room a short while later, he was blinking rapidly, his eyes red like he'd been crying. It would make sense. "How did he look?"<p>

"He was, ah...so still. Like he was sleeping." Kurt said softly, wringing his hands together. The kid was clearly trying to hold it together.

"Kurt," the blonde addressed, "You don't have to be strong or whatever, showing your emotions isn't a sign of weakness." He would know, he tended to get very emotional at times, mostly due to his quick temper, but holding everything back was unhealthy. "Just feel how you have to."

The younger boy shook his head rapidly, "No... I-I can't." he said, his voice shook slightly, "My teachers... they're going to want to talk, and drive me, and... I don't..." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to speak. Luckily, he didn't seem to have to.

"Don't worry about them, how about I take you home? You probably shouldn't go back to school like this anyways." He offered. "We don't even have to tell them, we can take the side entrance."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you...really...?" he paused, "I appreciate the offer, but-"

"No buts, I want to help you." He insisted, "And I promise not to bug you about your feelings anymore, kay?"

Hesitating, Kurt wasn't sure why the hell he decided to trust this near stranger, but he did. Maybe a grief-caused lack of judgment? Either way, he nodded slowly, forcing a small smile on his face, "O-okay."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?"<p>

"Deadly." Mello confirmed, before laughing at Kurt's wide-eyed expression, catching the flicker of fear in his blue eyes as he took in his baby. "What, don't tell me you've never been on a bike before?"

"A bicycle, yes. But not a motorcycle!" Kurt blurted out, "It's insane, you could get killed riding one of those things."

The blonde laughed again, "Okay, first of all it's not _just_ a motorcycle." He ran his fingers over the metallic black handle bars, "It's a Honda NR 750. And secondly," he grinned at the brunette, "You could get killed driving in any car, or walking, or staying home. No one is immune to death. If you avoid doing the things you love out of fear, you're just surviving and not really living, are you?" The skinnier male seemed surprised by the unusually philosophical words he spoke.

He could be deep, when he felt like it. "Are you in or out, sugar?"

Kurt blushed a little, and wondered what was with all of these different nicknames. "I guess I'll try... but not to fast, alright? I don't want to fall off."

"You won't fall if you hold on tight." Mello said, getting on the bike, and patting the back, indicating that Kurt should join him, "Just sit down, put your feet on sides, and wrap your arms around my waist."

Slowly, very slowly, Kurt did as he was instructed, his face heating up even more. It was like hugging a stranger, an attractive stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

Mello put the keys in, turned the thing on, and then they were off.

* * *

><p>Riding a motorcycle, even as a passenger, felt unreal.<p>

Kurt felt breathless almost immediately, as the wind whipped violently through his hair and his eyes almost stung by the pressure caused by the speed and air.

The whole world was rotating around him, and it felt exhilarating.

He suddenly realized there was a huge difference between watching everything whirl by from the comfort and safety of his car, through a window, and actually experiencing it from the outside.

His senses seemed to be in overdrive. His heart was racing in his chest, and the smell of leather filled his nose. The roaring of the engine was nearly deafening.

At the same time he felt extremely vulnerable, and it was that which caused him to hold onto Mello's waist with an exceptionally tight grip. His blonde hair was flicking into his face, nearly obstructing the view he had of everything zooming past them, but he managed to peek over his shoulder anyway.

It was very nearly terrifying.

And he was loving it.

Similarly, he felt almost like this when he was performing. It was like an all new level of consciousness, serene and Zen,but just different.

He almost wished this feeling of freedom would never end.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be over far too quickly.

As Mello stopped the bike in front of his house, Kurt had to struggle to get his breathing back to normally. The blonde glanced back at him with a grin, "Thrilling, isn't it? Makes you feel on top of the world?"

Kurt nodded numbly, that pretty much summed it up.

"Is there anyone home?" At the hospital was one thing, but he wasn't so sure the boy should be home alone while like this.

"My brother should be. I...I have to tell him the news. It'll be emotional." Kurt murmured as he reluctantly got off of the bike, "I appreciate your kindness, Mello. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart. What are friends for?" With that, he bid Kurt a goodnight before kicking himself off and vanishing down the road with his bike engine shrieking loudly.

Friends...

Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, probably Kurt and Carson talking and comforting each other and whatnot. Or, if that seems boring to you, I can just skip to a chapter in the episode 'Duets'. Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Discussing Faith

**The New Kid**

_This story begins during the episode "Britney/Brittany" (Season 2, Episode 1) of Glee, obviously. It's semi-canon from then on (for Glee, at least). Rated for future suggestive and sexual content, language, violence, and references to drugs and alcohol, etc. I'll try to keep it as in character as I can, given the plot._

_All pairings are canon, aside from Mello/Kurt, which is before Blaine's time so it's all cool. Klaine is still my OTP, I'm just trying to dabble in a little bit of different stuff. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee, Death Note, or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since that day at the hospital, and to Kurt's surprise, he actually enjoyed being around Mello. Not only did he feel like he had a friend that he wasn't constantly competing with for solos, but the guy gave pretty great advice. It seemed like he was so much more understanding than the Glee kids could ever hope to be.<p>

He remembered the day his father woke up, because just hours before that, he had met Mello up at the Lima Bean one day...

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Over here!" The brunette boy spotted the blonde teen waving at him from one of the tables near the window, as he left the counter after paying for his coffee.<p>

He smiled a little as he walked over and sat down next to him, "Morning, how are you?"

Mello shrugged slightly, "Fine, but I called so we could talk about you. How's your dad doing?" he and Kurt had exchanged numbers at school the morning after they saw each other at the hospital and he drove the kid home.

"No change, unfortunately. They're still monitoring him." Kurt plastered a small smile on to his face, because a small part of him believed that, despite his stable condition, his father would never wake up.

The biker thought Kurt had a nice smile, and he liked seeing it, but this time it wasn't quite reaching his eyes... it wasn't genuine. "There's something bothering you." He noted, taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

Kurt had looked surprised, he supposed he shouldn't have been, given how observant his new friend seemed to be. "I...well, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, don't be like that. You can tell me, promise not to judge." He assured.

"Do you...believe in God?"

Mello paused, glancing away for a moment as he placed his cup down on the table, before finally meeting Kurt's eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"No, I don't." He thought he saw Kurt relax a little, but he wasn't finished. "At least, I'm not sure. I won't say I've been the most selfless, holy person around, but I'd like to think I'm not a bad guy. I don't go to church, but that's a personal choice. What I mean..." he shifted, sitting up straighter, "I'd like to keep an open mind, but I'm also a logical thinker. I believe in things that can be proven. And there is no proof that God exists-"

"Exactly!" Kurt interjected, sounding almost relieved. "I refuse to believe in a God that makes me gay and forces me to go through hell because of it."

"-but there's also no prove that He doesn't exist, either." He finished, sipping his drink again. "Let me show you something, Kurt." He reached down his own shirt and saw the inquisitive expression on his face turn into one of confusion as he saw him pull it out - a rosary.

"Can I...?" Kurt asked hesitantly, reaching out slowly.

Mello nodded, and carefully lifted it off from around his neck and placed it in the younger male's hands.

It was beautiful, and looked like an antique, a silver chain with tiny red crystal-like beads, leading to a simple, silver cross with intricate writing in the back. "It looks strange..." he murmured, not that he knew a lot about religious symbolism anyways.

"It's Russian Catholic Orthodox."

Kurt looked up in surprise, "You're Russian?" he questioned, and Mello shook his head, smiling a little bit, "German, technically. I was raised in Berlin until I was about ten years old, and then lived in England until I was fifteen."

"How old are you know?" he asked, tilting his head to examine the blonde teen, "You don't have an accent..."

"I'm eighteen, and I used to, not anymore." He accepted the rosary back when Kurt handed it over to him, placing it around his neck where it belonged.

"What was the writing on the back of it?"

"Prayers of the Holy Rosary. It's Latin, includes 'Sign of the Cross', 'Apostles Creed', 'Our Father', 'Hail Mary', and so on and so forth." He explained. "My best friend gave this to me on the day we met, when I was five years old. It's what began our friendship."

"Matt gave it to you." Kurt said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I've carried it with me since. Not because I believe in God, but because I believe in _him_." He smiled, "Kurt, religion and faith don't have to be the same thing. You don't need to conform to the beliefs of others in order to have faith...or hope. Love who you want, and as long as you don't intentionally hurt others, I can't imagine that whatever waits on the other side can punish a good person for something out of their control."

He continued after taking a breath, thinking for a moment, "I won't try to tell you what you should believe in, but I can tell you are conflicted. No one ever said blind faith wasn't a pain. And as cheesy as it sounds, there isn't much more I can tell you besides "listen to your heart", because the only person that can tell you what you believe in is you, and the you shouldn't feel guilty because of it."

Kurt smiled, a true smile, despite this situation. He was a bit teary eyed at this point. "I can't believe in something I don't. But I guess I should try to be as understanding towards my friends as they are to me..."

"No one said you had to be understanding, honey, just respectful. It's really true - that old saying, "Do onto others as you would have done onto you". Or, put simply, treat others how you want to be treated. Ignorance effects a large majority of people, but the way to win is to let them know it's no a game you're willing to pay."

The brunette was finding this conversation to be way too deep and personal for a coffee shop, so he decided to lighten the mood, "You know, you sound like a fortune cookie."

Mello laughed at that, and it made him smile even more brightly.

* * *

><p>Now, however, he was sitting outside on the concrete steps, waiting for the blonde.<p>

It wasn't long before he saw the older male come into view from the distance, in his full black-and-red-leather glory, he seemed concerned. "I got your text, what's wrong?"

"I need to vent." Kurt said with a deep sigh, "It's Glee club, everything's just going badly this week."

He sat down next to the brunette, "Put your head in my lap and tell Doc M all about it."

"Funny," he snorted, "It's just... there's this new kid Sam that joined the club. He's nice and funny and may or may not dye his hair blonde. I asked him to be my partner for the duets assignment Mr. Schue gave us, and even though he said yes Finn and even my dad gave me a bunch of crap about how it'll make him a target to sing showtunes with the gay kid."

He sighed in frustration, "It's just not fair. Everyone else in Glee can sing with whomever they please, but when I try, it's wrong. It makes me feel like even more of an outsider."

Mello had his head tilted slightly, given Kurt a strange look, "Hmm..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Mello stated, before coming up with a lie from the top of his head. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "I was just thinking how I would cheer up my new friend by taking him for lunch at Breadstix."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what Mello's real plan is?<strong>


End file.
